


drunk texting

by enaid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaid/pseuds/enaid
Summary: stupid text convo i wrote because caffeine high + no wifi = random shit





	drunk texting

j: bennnyyyy

b: jefffyyyyy ?

j: bennnyyy!!!

b: uh, what is it?

j: wyd

b: it's 2 in the morning, I'm in fucking bed.

j: funnnnndjiinnn

b: are you drunk?

j: i might be but is hrd to tell ya knoe

b: mhm..

j: bennnn!!

b: ...

j: ur gay right

b: ?

j: just a questin aint attaking u or abythin i wint judge you if your gay you onow that were freinds dude right

b: ok, you are obviously very drunk. i think the more pressing issue is where you are and if you're ok.

j: but u are gay tho is mu point her3 ,.

b: jeff, where are you?

j: ifdk know man in the slwndrr woods somewhrrw

b: you're out in the woods with no idea where you are, drunk out of your mind? who the fuck took you out drinking and left you like this??

b: actually no, i don't care, just, uh, hang on I'm getting dressed, I'll come get you.

b: are you ok?

j: awww you care!!!@@×#!!

b: where in the woods are you?

j: you never answered my question thoooo so jm not answerinf youss till you do

b: what is the sudden fixation on my sexuality?

j: jisy somethint somwone said is all

b: yes jeff, I'm gay as hell. now do you know what area you're in?

j: WOO OUT OF THE CLOSET!!!@!@@#

b: i wasnt in the closet, you've just never asked.

j: oh. anyways yasssss!! i fickin new ittr well i dodnt but i hoped so

b: you.. hoped so?

b: are you still there?? don't fucking pass out whatever you do, you could fucking die or something out there

j: yeah im here chill your gay ass

b: WHERE ARE YOU?

b: wander around until you find some sort of land mark and then stay there. ok?

b: jeff??

j: yeah no thays not gonna happe n see i fell over a littile bit anf now the ground doent seem to wanna let me get up

b: oh my god! dude stay where you are I'm coming to find you and hall your drunk ass home.

j: aww thabkss bennyboo ypu always look afrye mee

j: i love you xxxx

......

b: morning.

b: sorry, i had to go out this morning, otherwise i would have stuck around for what I'm sure is one hell of a hangover..

b: i did leave you food and water so you wouldnt have to leave your room tho

j: omg, my head. how did i even get home last night?

b: you didn't. you fell over in the middle of the east woods, drunk texted me, and then passed out. i had to go get you.

j: fuckin hell

j: well thanks dude, like really, i could have ended god knows how fucked up if you didn't get me home. sorry for the trouble

b: it's fine, I'm used to your reckless stupidity.

j: was it funny when i drunk texted you?

b: ...

b: maybe you should go read it..

j: huh?

 

j: ...........

j: i...

j: .... i am so sorry.

j: listen, i was drunk, just being a dick, that's all, i must have thought i was really funny

j: sorry if i offended you or... idk? ...

b: no need to apologise, jeffy, just promise me one thing.

j: um. yeah?

b: next time you try to kiss me, do it sober.

j: ...

b: see you when i get home ;) xx


End file.
